White Day at Vongola Academy: Alaude's POV
by Shara Sherenia
Summary: Berdasarkan White Day event di LJ Community, Vongola Academy. Ketua Komite Kedisiplinan tingkat SMA kita ini dipaksa menjadi maid. Mau lihat seberapa kesalnya ia? Selamat membaca. Buon giorno di Bianco a tutti!


**Title: **White Day at Vongola Academy: Alaude's POV

**Pairings: **mainly Daemon Spade x Alaude, Primo Generation + Decimo Generation

**Rating: **T, karena Daemon itu mesum

**Genre: **Drama

**Summary:** Berdasarkan White Day event di LJ Community, Vongola Academy. Ketua Komite Kedisiplinan tingkat SMA kita ini dipaksa menjadi maid. Mau lihat seberapa kesalnya ia? Selamat membaca. Buon giorno di Bianco a tutti!

**Tribute to: **Ketua OSIS Vongola Academy yang membuat salah satu muse saya murka, dan membuat muse saya yang lainnya bahagia.

**Warning: **PMS!Alaude. Crack. Crossdress.

**Disclaimer: **Kateikyoushi Hitman Reborn! belongs to Amano Akira. Vongola Academy belong to...va_mod *salah*

* * *

Membuat orang marah itu tidak baik bagi kesehatan, baik itu kesehatan orang yang mengusili atau orang yang diusili. Lebih berbahaya lagi jika orang yang diusili itu seseorang yang pada dasarnya sangat pendiam. Karena kita tahu orang yang pendiam itu jika sudah marah bisa sangat menyeramkan, benar?

Nah, sayangnya Ketua OSIS Vongola kita berbuat khilaf dengan membuat Ketua Komite Disiplin yang pendiam sangat marah. Akibatnya, saat ini si Ketua OSIS harus melarikan diri dengan segenap tenaga menghindari tebasan pisau dari yang bersangkutan.

"A-Alaude! Itu berbahaya! Hentikan sekarang juga, ya?" mohon Giotto sambil berlari tunggang-langgang, sesekali mengelak ke kanan dan ke kiri agar dirinya tidak tertusuk pisau.

Dan permohonan itu dibalas dengan tebasan yang makin cepat dan makin liar. Giotto tidak punya pilihan lain langsung kabur ke tempat perlindungan terbaik di seluruh sekolah: Kantor Kepala Sekolah. Alaude, sangking kalapnya ia, tidak menyadari ruangan apa yang ia dan Giotto masuki. Ia baru tersadar ketika melihat sosok pria duduk di balik meja dengan sebuah tongkat kayu teracung menunjuk Alaude.

"Ketua Komite Kedisiplinan bagian SMA, Alaude Dechiel," Reborn menyebutkan nama beserta gelarnya, "Kenapa kau membawa-bawa benda tajam dan mengejar Ketua OSIS Umum Giotto Vongola sampai ke sini?"

Alaude menelan ludah. Kepala Sekolah Vongola Academy tidak boleh diremehkan. Dia tidak segan-segan menggunakan kekerasan untuk menghukum muridnya yang tidak taat pada peraturan, dan dia sendiri yang mengijinkan Alaude dan Hibari untuk menghukum para siswa yang melanggar aturan dengan hukuman fisik. Kesadisannya bahkan membuat mantan anggota militer yang berubah menjadi guru Bahasa Inggris, Daemon Spade, bertekuk lutut di hadapannya.

"Uhm, itu…" tidak ada gunanya mengelit atau berbohong, karena Reborn dapat menyadarinya, jadi ia memutuskan untuk mengatakan fakta. "Saya…marah kepada Ketua karena ia yang menentukan gerbang mana yang merupakan Gerbang Petaka dan yang mana yang merupakan Gerbang Aman."

"Oh? Kau melewati Gerbang Petaka dan ditunjuk menjadi salah satu staff kafe juga?"

Alaude mengangguk pasrah.

"Hmm," Reborn memuntir janggut (palsu) pendeknya. "Terima sajalah. Memang sudah nasibmu memilih gerbang itu."

"…aku mengerti, Kepala Sekolah…"

Giotto tersenyum puas melihat Alaude tunduk pada Kepala Sekolah Reborn. Tampaknya keputusan yang tepat baginya untuk kabur ke ruangan ini. Tapi…sebenarnya apa yang terjadi sampai-sampai tadi Alaude mengejar Giotto karena kalap?

Sidik punya selidik, Vongola Academy yang gemar mengadakan perayaan, memiliki tradisi untuk mengadakan acara setiap tanggal 14 Maret dalam rangka merayakan White Day. Tahun ini, berdasarkan hasil angket yang disebarkan di kalangan siswa-siswi Vongola Academy, diputuskan bahwa mereka akan membuka Café Maid di area taman Universitas Vongola, dan untuk menentukan siapa yang akan menjadi staff kafe, beberapa orang diperintahkan untuk melewati satu di antara dua gerbang yang disediakan. Salah satu gerbang adalah Gerbang Aman, di mana jika memilih gerbang itu maka bebas menjadi pengunjung kafe, sementara gerbang lainnya adalah Gerbang Petaka, yang jika dilalui maka harus, kudu, wajib menjadi staff kafe.

Sialnya, ketika disuruh memilih, Alaude memilih untuk memasuki Gerbang Petaka—tidak, tidak satupun peserta yang disuruh memilih gerbang diberitahu gerbang mana yang merupakan Gerbang Petaka—dan ia dipaksa menjadi maid, yang artinya ia harus mengenakan seragam maid.

Yah, meskipun belakangan ia mengetahui bahwa bukan hanya dia yang terkena sial. Sang Ketua OSIS sendiri juga harus menjadi maid bersama (calon) kekasihnya, Cozart Shimon. Lalu Asari Ugetsu dan juga dokter sekolah, Rokudou Mukuro, beserta Dino Cavallone. Semuanya dipaksa mengenakan seragam maid. Mungkin memang nasib mereka sial saat itu.

.

.

.

Dan tibalah hari yang dinantikan. Beberapa gadis tampak antusias menunggu saatnya kafe dibuka. Bagaimana tidak? Mayoritas staff kafe adalah pemuda tampan dan keren yang bergabung dalam Kepengurusan OSIS. Yah…meskipun para pemuda tampan itu dipaksa mengenakan rok dan apron ala pelayan, tapi tidak mengurangi keelokan paras mereka, 'kan?

"Irrashaimase, Goshujin-sama!"

Ucapan itu terdengar dari berbagai arah, diiringi senyum bisnis dari para staff kafe. Tak sedikit dari pengunjung laki-laki yang tertipu oleh kecantikan para maid yang bertugas. Bahkan sebagian besar sangat shock begitu mengetahui seorang maid berambut platinum blond pendek dengan kulit mulus ternyata adalah seorang lelaki tulen bernama Alaude Dechiel.

"Alaude! Kau dipanggil ke meja nomer 6!" seru Cozart yang tengah mengambil beberapa piring kue untuk pelanggan yang dilayaninya.

"Oui," dengan cekatan, Alaude meraih buku catatan kecil dan pena untuk mencatat pesanan pelanggannya dan berjalan anggun ke meja nomer 6. Langkahnya sempat terhenti ketika menyadari siapa yang menunggunya di sana.

"Hello, Mr. Dechiel. How do you do?"

Alaude merengut sebal. "Mr. Spade."

Pria berambut biru keunguan yang suka mengumandangkan suara tawanya yang berbunyi "nufufu" tersenyum simpul. Teringat bahwa ia harus professional dalam menjalankan tugasnya ini, ia terus berjalan mendekati Spade dan menunjukkan senyum ramah. Hanya sekedar senyum bisnis tentunya.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu, Goshujin-sama?"

"Aku ingin memesan sesuatu."

"Silahkan lihat menunya, kalau begitu."

Spade tetap tersenyum meski diperlakukan agak tidak ramah. Ia mengambil menu di meja dan meliriknya sekilas, sebelum berkata, "Aku pesan satu senyumanmu. Berapa harganya?"

Alaude memutar bola matanya. Ia hapal sekali tabiat sang guru. Hobinya memang menggodai murid-murid yang perangainya dingin dan pendiam sepertinya. Dan untuk godaan macam ini, harus dibalas dengan...sarkasme.

"Harganya sepuluh ribu yen."

"Mahalnya," Spade tertawa tipis, sebelum akhirnya memesan tiramisu dan espresso.

Alaude, meski ogah-ogahan, akhirnya kembali membawakan pesanan sang guru dan meletakkannya di meja. Tapi memang dasar usil, Spade malah meminta Alaude agar menyuapinya. Seandainya saja tidak ada ancaman dari Kepala Sekolah yang kira-kira intinya agar para staff harus melayani tamu dengan baik, mungkin Alaude sudah menginjak wajah Spade dengan stilletonya.

Di sela-sela kegiatan suap-menyuap itulah, Alaude menangkap suara yang familiar.

"Kau? Salto sepuluh kali sambil berteriak 'Aku cinta Cozart' dengan lantang."

Kepalanya menoleh, dan, benar saja. Kekasihnya, Enzo Cavallone berada di sana, duduk di salah satu meja tak jauh dari meja Spade, dan tengah dilayani oleh Giotto yang mengenakan wig rambut panjang dan juga baju maid. Melihat Enzo tertawa-tawa bersama Giotto (sebenarnya, 'sih, Giotto tidak tertawa...hanya menunjukkan senyum bisnis), mood Alaude yang sudah buruk karena harus melayani Spade menjadi semakin buruk.

Yah, dia memang tipe pencemburu dan posesif. Tapi wajar dong jika Alaude merasa seperti itu.

"Mr. Dechiel?" Spade yang menyadari bahwa Alaude mulai mengabaikan keberadaannya mengikuti arah tatapan si pemuda dan tersenyum simpul begitu mengetahui alasan Alaude memasang ekspresi kesal seperti itu. Sebuah ide terlintas di otaknya coretyangmesumcoret.

Alaude masih tetap melihat ke arah Enzo dan Giotto ketika ia merasakan sepasang lengan yang kuat merangkul pinggangnya dan memaksanya agar duduk di pangkuan-yah, siapa lagi kalau bukan-Spade. Wajahnya spontan memerah karena kaget, dan ia berusaha untuk terlepas dari rengkuhan sang guru, namun sayang, kekuatannya tidak bisa mengalahkan kekuatan mantan anggota militer tersebut.

"Kau cemburu, ya?" Spade menyeringai begitu Alaude berhenti memberontak.

"Cemburu kepada siapa, Mr. Spade?" Alaude melipat kedua tangannya dan balik menatap sinis pelanggannya tersebut.

"Kepada Giotto, tentunya. Karena pacarmu itu sekarang sedang asyik menggodanya."

Alaude diam tidak menjawab. Pembelaan atas dirinya hanya akan diputarbalikkan oleh Spade, dan menanggapi hal-hal tidak berguna macam itu hanya akan membuatnya semakin kesal. Tapi telinganya tidak bisa untuk tidak menangkap percakapan antara Enzo dan Giotto yang agak membuatnya naik pitam.

"Sayangnya, saya tidak bisa melakukan permintaan Anda, Master. Ini kafe, bukan sirkus atau semacamnya."

"Eh? Bukannya Kepala Sekolah bilang kalau pelanggan bisa meminta pelayan untuk melakukan apa saja? Oh atau...kau tidak suka pada Cozart lagi? Sayang sekali aku sudah punya Alaude, kalau tidak..."

_Kalau tidak...apa?_

Alaude menahan hasrat untuk melempar sebuah meja ke kepala Enzo. Ekstrim memang. Tapi seperti yang sudah dikatakan di awal kisah, membuat orang pendiam marah itu bisa berakibat fatal. Tanyakan sendiri pada Giotto yang sudah merasakan stadium awal amukan Alaude.

Spade hanya tersenyum puas bisa menyaksikan ekspresi Alaude yang mati-matian menahan diri untuk tidak marah-marah di depannya, dalam jarak dekat. Pemandangan macam ini lebih menarik daripada melihat senyum palsu yang ditawarkan Alaude sedari tadi. Ia membantu Alaude berdiri dan ia sendiri bangkit dari kursinya.

"Terima kasih atas pelayananmu, Mr. Dechiel. Berapa harga yang harus kubayar?"

Alaude melirik buku notesnya. "800 yen."

Meletakkan uang dengan jumlah pas seperti yang disebutkan Spade, sang guru beranjak pergi. Tapi tidak sebelum ia mencium pipi pelayan tsundere itu dan berbisik di telinganya. "Kalau kau memang ada masalah cinta, kau bisa mendiskusikannya denganku, Mr. Dechiel."

Alaude buru-buru melap pipinya dengan ekspresi jijik, sementara Spade mengumandangkan tawa khasnya dan berlalu. Guru yang satu itu memang sering mempromosikan dirinya sebagai tempat curhat percintaan baik di kalangan murid maupun guru. Tapi Alaude tahu bahwa Spade tidak akan sungguh-sungguh memberikannya nasehat mengenai percintaan. Malahan yang ada Spade akan berusaha menjatuhkan imej Enzo di depan Alaude (seperti dengan membeberkan nilai-nilai ujian Bahasa Inggris Enzo yang mengenaskan dan semacamnya).

Tapi...

Alaude melirik Enzo, yang kini sudah meninggalkan Giotto dan ganti menggoda adik kembarnya sendiri.

_...tidak ada salahnya mendatangi guru itu untuk sekedar menumpahkan rasa kesal, 'kan?_

**End**

* * *

...galau to the max. Harusnya ada adegan Alaude ngebantai Giotto...tapi karena log-nya belum sampai sana, jadi... *shrug*

Eniwei, review?

OOT: shimeji Giotto imut gyaaaaaahhhh! *random*


End file.
